(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for setting a warning reference of an advanced driver assistance system, and more particularly, to a system and method for setting a warning reference of an advanced driver assistance system that assists safe driving by setting a warning reference which is changed with time based on vehicle information depending on a driving condition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Telematics as a term in which telecommunication and information science are joined is defined as vehicle information that provides service through a combination of an IT industry in which wireless communication, a vehicle, a terminal, contents, and the like are mutually organically associated with each other, and a motor industry. Telematics technology may provide various multimedia services such as traffic information, emergency rescue information, a vehicle diagnosis service, and the Internet to a user using wireless communication technology and global positioning system (GPS) technology.
In recent years, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) that recognizes an accident risk in advance to prevent an accident or assist driving has been actively mounted within a vehicle. The advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) includes a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), a collision avoidance system (CAS), a driver drowsiness detection system, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system, a blind spot detection (BSD) system, a parking assistance system (PAS), and the like.
In the related art, the advanced driver assistance system maintains a partciular, performs collision avoidance, and the like based on a set warning reference. In recent years, the warning reference tends to be changed based on ADAS map information. Further, the driver drowsiness detection system in the related art determines drowsiness by recognizing movement of a pupil and a face of a driver using an internal camera. However, in the ADAS of the related art a driver's driving pattern is not reflected and the warning reference is uniformly applied.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.